L85A2
}} The L85A2 is a British Assault Rifle. It is unlocked at rank 55, or it can be purchased with credits. History The L85A2 is a British bullpup assault rifle configured for the 5.56×45mm NATO round. It is part of the British SA80 (S'mall '''A'rms for the 19'80's) rifle family and is the last in the extremely long line of British weapons (including the iconic Lee-Enfield family) produced by the Royal Small Arms Factory in Enfield. Produced from the 1980s to the mid-1990s, the L85 rifles include a slotted flash suppressor (not included in-game), which serves as a mounting point for attaching and launching rifle grenades, a blank-firing adapter (Used In Combat Training), an optic mounting system for a carry handle or the standard SUSAT (Sight Unit Small Arms, Trilux) or various other optics with adapter mount. Additionally, a 40mm under-barrel grenade launcher can be attached to this rifle. There were many modifications to this weapon since its introduction, and currently two variants, the L22 carbine and L86 LSW, which are both featured in-game. The L85A2's predecessor, the L85A1, had multiple problems with accuracy, reliability, the lack of an ambidextrous firing port, and poor quality control. After a substantial public outcry, hundreds of thousands of the L85A1s were shipped to Heckler & Koch to be improved. H&K was able to fix most of the problems with the rifles. Those upgraded by H&K were designated the L85A2, and remain the standard British service rifle to this day. As of 2018, these rifles are being upgraded once more by H&K to L85A3s. '''In-Game ''General Information The L85A2 is, at most, a four-shot kill (4SK) to a target at any range, having one of the highest mininum damage values for an assault rifle. Its recoil is a mixed amount of moderate vertical recoil and high horizontal recoil, though it is controllable with attachments. The L85A2's rate of fire (RoF) is 700 rounds per minute (RPM), which is average for its class—this allows it to not expend ammunition too quickly, with a decent tactical reload, but a slow empty reload. Usage & Tactics The L85A2 is not a weapon oriented for close-quarters-combat (CQC)—its RoF is not as high as the AS VAL or FAMAS G2, and only dealing a 4SK makes the time to kill (TTK) up close somewhat mediocre, being on par with the AK12. However, at medium to longer ranges, the L85 shines in being able to deal a 4SK at any range, rivaling some designated marksman rifles and light machine guns. It can become a pseudo-DMR with the advantage of being able to fire in full-auto, however, spraying down targets at long range is likely to result in a large amount of ammunition being wasted. Tap-firing is more effective at such distances, and being able to fire faster than most DMRs on semi-auto does give it an edge, albeit the slower muzzle velocity means that DMRs are likely to outclass it at very long distances. As mentioned above, the L85A2 has some significant horizontal recoil. A Compensator is rather helpful in mitigating the horizontal recoil, making the weapon more accurate and easier to control. This allows the L85A2 to be fired in fully-automatic at longer ranges and still remain on target. The default suppressor is also a decent choice for stealth builds, given there is no reduction in the shots to kill (STK) at any distance, although at longer ranges the reduced muzzle velocity will hamper the L85's effectiveness. It is best to avoid CQC, given the mediocre TTK of the weapon. If unavoidable, a secondary ideal for CQC such as the TEC-9 is helpful to have, giving the user the ability to compete in closer-ranged gunfights. Staying at medium range with the L85A2 will yield better results, as most weapons begin to experience their damage drop-off at such distances. Conclusion The L85A2 is an all-rounder weapon, despite its average CQC performance and moderate overall recoil without attachments. Furthermore, it can take on some DMRs in mid-range combat, and outranges many of its class. '''Pros & Cons' Pros: * High minimum damage - 4SK at any range. * Very low recoil. * High suppression. Cons: * Iron sights are slightly obstructive. * Slightly longer reload time than most assault rifles. * High amount of muzzle flash. Trivia * It was released with the L22 and L86 LSW in December 2015. These rifles are all variants of each other, having been built on the same platform. * When attaching an optic, the default carry handle and front sight are removed. * The L85A2 is the only weapon that does not have a default vertical grip within the SA80 family of rifles. Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:SA80 Family